Death in All Shades
by Of Those Days
Summary: Death is an all too real possibly for 24 young teens. They have just been thrown into the 30th Hunger Games, an annual death match made up to look more like an Olympic-style game. But instead of competing for a gold-medal, you compete for your life. Some see it as a chance for fame and fortune, others simply a death sentence. Either way, it will be a bloody battle. SYOC/SYOT OPEN


**Warning, there will be some parts of this story that might be too much for some readers. While it will never go above a T-rating (I do promise that), but you should still take precautions if you are easily triggered by violence, blood, or sexual overtones. Again, I will make sure it doesn't get detailed enough for an M-rating. You have been warned.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_  
 _ **(Darius Amsel's POV)**_

There would be no tears shed today. Not by anyone in my district at least. No, everyone instead would be cheering; family members proud, friends boasting. They would all be happy for those chosen to participate in the Games. My family would be no different…

"So are you going to volunteer or not?"

The question I had been hearing all this morning once again echoed into my ears. This time it was during breakfast and came from my youngest brother, Arty. He had been asking me this question all morning, though I had been avoiding answering it; which was probably the reason why I could hear a bit of irritation in his voice. He was staring at me, waiting for the answer he hadn't gotten the first ten times. But he was left hanging when I simply shrugged.

The problem was I didn't know. I was eighteen, so this would have been my last year able to participate. Like many other families in the Second District, it was looked to as being a high honour to participate in the Games and an even bigger one to win it. That's why there are so many people who volunteer every year. Hell, there are even classes at our school that allow us to train to become better equipped for the Games. While I took every class and trained every day, it was mainly for my parents. They wanted me to volunteer to bring honour to the family. But I never really cared personally.

"What are you talking about? Of course you're going to," my father chimed in.

An intimidating man to anyone outside the family, but to those who knew him, my father was easily the most non-threatening man in the district. While he was huge and bulky, his muscles were better suited for hitting iron than hitting someone. I don't know how many times I have heard him say he was happy that he was too old to participate in the Games or he wouldn't know what to do.

"You've been training for this for years now," my mother added.

Unlike my father, my mother was an intimidating woman to everyone, whether they be outsiders or her own family. I always felt a certain presence around my mom that I both envied and feared. She wasn't a horrible mom, but had expectations for us and there would be hell to pay if we didn't exceed them.

"Yeah, but others will be volunteering too," I said, stuffing my mouth with a slice of toast before continuing. "I don't know if I'll be chosen."

"Please," my father said with a hearty laugh. "Once everyone sees you volunteering, everyone else will back off. Everyone knows you're the strongest."

I remained silent. There was no arguing with them. I knew they wanted the best for me, so who was I to argue? Besides, I couldn't care less one way or another. Upon seeing my "defeat", my parents continued on the conversation with each other, though changing to the topic of other district tributes and what they may bring. It was really more of a conversation between the two of them, leaving myself and my other siblings to sit quietly and eat.

I continued to think about what was going to happen in the next few hours. Today was the Reapings, meaning two children from my district would be taken to this year's Games. Most likely those two would be volunteers, though there could be a chance that someone reaped would want to go to the Games and reject volunteers to take their place. That didn't matter much to me. What really mattered was the question, was I going to volunteer? Probably. I mean, I didn't really care one way or another, so probably. I didn't really care… So why was I hesitating.

* * *

 **This is an SYOC/SYOT (Submit Your Own Character/Tribute). To submit a character or two, be sure to follow the rules below, use the form I have provided, and submit through PM only. I'm sorry, but no submissions through reviews will be accepted. There are currently nineteen spaces open, though I'm thinking of only accepting ten to twelve and making the rest fillers. That way it doesn't feel too overstuffed. Also, I'm probably only to flip between a handful of characters' POVs that way it doesn't get too confusing either.**

 **This story takes place during the 30th Hunger Games. Nothing too special, though like always, there are promises to make these Games entertaining nonetheless.**

* * *

 _ **RULES::  
**_ _-Be sure to follow these rules to a tee. No deviating and if you have any questions, drop it in a review or PM beforehand and I'll answer it asap._

1.) Names need to be relating to the character's district. Like fancy fabrics/gems for District One because it's the "Luxury District". Feel free to be creative, though use discretion. If it doesn't sound like a name or is really hard to pronounce/remember, don't use it. And if you're having trouble figuring out a name, you can always go for a Greek/Roman name, especially for districts like 2, 7, and 10.

2.) As per usual, ages between 12 and 18.

3.) Districts open… 1(M), 2(F), 3(M/F), 4(F), 5(M/F), 6(M/F), 7(M/F), 8(M/F), 9(M/F), 10 (M/F), and 11(M/F).

4.) Appearance is simply their physical appearance. Include everything you can think about them and please describe them instead of reverting to a face claim. I prefer words. Try to keep their district in mind when giving them their appearance. A District 11 tribute will definitely not be able to dye their hair and a poorer district tribute probably won't be overweight. All races and creeds are welcome.

5.) "Thoughts on their personal appearance" is important, even if you only put a sentence or two. I want to get a look into their psyche. For most characters this might not be big, however for those that are self-conscious or uncomfortable in general, it can be incredibly important. I need at least one sentence.

6.) Personality needs to be at least one paragraph (minimum of five sentences). No listing please and try to use complete sentences.

7.) Give AT MOST 3 strengths and a MINIMUM of 3 weaknesses; no more and no less.

8.) Bio doesn't need to be anything big. Just give me the rundown on their upbringing and anything that might be important that may have happened. For family, give me their names, ages, and anything that might be important, like physical traits and personality.

9.) Not everyone is going to be a volunteer. But if they are going to be, make sure it fits with their district. The Career Districts in this story are 1, 2, and 4.

10.) While you are not required to review every chapter (it is appreciated), you are required to leave a review in this chapter [the prologue].

11.) You are allowed to submit up to two characters (no siblings though), but you must submit them via separate PM's.

12.) Label your PM's with "HG" and your character's name in the subject line. Example: "HG Darius Amsel".

* * *

 _ **CHARACTERS::  
**_ _-These include both characters I have created and those accepted through submissions. Note that I am not one to accept reservations on spots._

-Bijou Beaumont: Female, 18. District One. [ _Of Those Days_ ]

-Darius Amsel: Male, 18. District Two. [ _Of Those Days_ ]

-Suiren Moguri: Male, 17. District Four. [ _Of Those Days_ ]

-Aldy Kestrel: Male, 16. District Twelve. [ _Of Those Days_ ]  
-Elysia Philo: Female, 13. District Twelve. [ _Of Those Days_ ]

* * *

 _ **FORM::  
**_ _-Use only this form. No other form or modifications to the form will be accepted. Form can be found on profile for easy copy-n-paste._

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
District:

Appearance:  
Thoughts on personal appearance:

Personality:  
Strengths:  
Weaknesses:

Bio:  
Family:  
Volunteer, yes or no:  
-If yes, reason:

Reviewed, yes or no:  
Open to romance, yes or no:  
-If yes, sexuality:  
Anything else?:


End file.
